


ON MY WAY

by Aviirut



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Charles, CherikWeek2020, Español | Spanish, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: En un futuro muy lejano, el ser humano dejó de vivir en la tierra buscando nuevos lugares donde habitar en busca de preservar su especie. Varias naves llegaron a distintos lugares habitables y lo siguiente fue que la evolución hizo su trabajo.En este escenario la paz que gobernaba junto al emperador se ve amenazada por una posible guerra liderada por Víctor Von Doom, y el emperador, tan sabio como es, solicita la ayuda de Charles para que use sus dones a cambio de ciertos beneficios. En una manera de garantizar su seguridad solicita al mejor guardián, Erik Lehnsherr, lo acompañe en el camino.Lo que al principio empieza con asperezas, evoluciona entre Erik y Charles.⭐Contenido NSFW⭐Creo que es una clase de excusa elaborada para que estos dos tengan relaciones.⭐Elaborado para el día 1 de la #CHERIKWEEK2020⭐ Pareja #CHERIK
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	ON MY WAY

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel Comics, esta solo es una historia sin fines de lucro con la mera intención de entretener. 
> 
> Esta es una historia NSFW escrita para la #CHERIKWEEK 
> 
> La secuencia numérica de los planetas de donde son originarios Charles y Erik dicen el verdadero lugar del que considero son "originarios" para que se den una idea del lugar, solo tienen que contar las letras según el abecedario y aparecerá el nombre. 
> 
> Espero les guste.

Charles asintió a su mentor y esperó a que los mensajeros y guardianes del emperador salieran de la habitación para poder hablar con libertad. 

El mensaje era simple, Víctor Von  Doom volvía con la amenaza de comenzar una guerra y esta vez, según los espías, si iba a lograr su cometido. El emperador había logrado mantener unificada la galaxia manteniendo a los problemáticos a raya y calmando a los posibles problemáticos con abundantes recursos y ciertos beneficios, es por eso que las ocasiones en las que se habían escuchado los rumores de una posible guerra, estos se disolvían por la lealtad de todos hacia el emperador, sin embargo, también era muy bien sabido por la galaxia que Víctor era perseverante y se decía que tenía un As bajo la manga. 

Tan sabio como siempre, el emperador quiso adelantarse al movimiento de Víctor consiguiendo también un arma secreta, y es ahí donde entraba la Tierra 11.18.1.11.15.1 o  Ren'vux , donde vivía Charles, lugar donde habitaban los últimos seres humanos con habilidades extraordinarias. 

—Los beneficios que obtendremos serán muchos, Charles. Es una buena oferta, un costo muy bajo. —dijo su mentor sirviendo una taza de té— confío en que tu entrenamiento de buenos frutos. 

Charles, durante toda su vida había aprendido a manejar sus dones a su favor con todos menos con el hombre que tenía en frente, su mentor confiaba ciegamente en que el trato con el emperador sería una de las mejores cosas que le podría pasar a  Ren'vux , Charles se reservaba su opinión. 

— Irás acompañado por tu seguridad, el emperador se está tomando muy en serio todo esto. 

Charles abrió la boca, pero automáticamente se retractó de hablar y asintió. Una de las cosas que más odiaba su mentor eran las interrupciones innecesarias, y en esta sala, donde no había nadie al quien ordenarle castigar a Charles por su imprudencia (alguien a quien Charles pudiera convencer) sería él mismo,  Kurt Marko , su mentor, quien lo castigaría. Para Charles no  valía la pena. 

— El hombre que te acompañará en todo momento es el mejor aprendiz de  Sebastian Shaw por lo que tu seguridad está garantizada. Tu trabajo es lograr convencer a Víctor de retractarse de la idea que tiene sobre la guerra en el mismo lugar donde solicitó reunirse con los gobernantes más prestigiosos, la audiencia con el emperador. Tú y tu compañero, pasaran como representantes de sus respectivos planetas y de ahí el trabajo está en tus manos. 

Kurt dio un sorbo más a su té y luego cambió su tono. 

— Está de más advertirte de las consecuencias de tu fracaso ¿cierto Charles? —sin esperar respuesta continuó— Partes en la mañana ¿Alguna duda?

— Si, —dijo al fin, su garganta seca— ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi acompañante? 

La mirada de  Kurt se hizo aún más fría.

— Erik  Lehnsherr .

...

La majestuosa nave que se presentaba frente a  él lo hizo sonreír. Grande, lujosa, reluciente y, sorprendentemente blanca a pesar de venir de un planeta polvoriento, la nave del enviado de Shaw abría sus puertas silenciosamente para mostrar a su tripulación, era muy obvio que la nave era una compensación de algo para su dueño. 

Grabado en oro a la izquierda de la puerta decía " Dakrara " y a la derecha decía "Por el honor y la gloria de la Tierra 7.5.14.15.19.8.1" y en la misma puerta estaba grabado su escudo de armas. La puerta se abrió y de ella descendieron los que Charles suponía eran Erik  Lehnseherr y compañeros. 

—Bienvenidos. —saludó Charles al tenerlos en frente. 

—Gracias, Joven Charles. —dijo el hombre más joven que los acompañaba, claramente más joven que Charles y el más entusiasmado de todos los presentes. 

—Por favor, solo Charles. 

El jovencito asintió con una sonrisa que demostraba su total emoción e inexperiencia. Detrás de él, el hombre más alto y con la espalda más recta que Charles haya visto nunca, levantó una ceja y extendió la mano. 

—Erik. ¿Está todo listo para partir?

El agarre de su mano era firme un poco rudo y sus palabras hacían alusión a lo que su cuerpo gritaba, no quería estar ahí. Solo habían pasado unos minutos y Charles se sentía de acuerdo con el desconocido, un poco divertido por la actitud mandona del guardián, lo dejó jugar su ilusión de tener el control. 

—Todo listo para cuando ordenes, Erik. 

—Excelente.  ¡Vámonos! —gritó al que manejaba la nave (quien ni siquiera había apagado los motores)— Estoy muy seguro que el Señor  Marko no se molestará si le mandas mis saludos con tus sirvientes ¿cierto Charles? 

—No tenemos sirvientes— frunció el ceño acomodándose para el despegue. Erik le sonrió con incredulidad. 

—Como digas. 

Y no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día. 

…

Charles descubrió más temprano que tarde que el joven emocionado se llamaba Peter y era la primera misión a la que iba, era entrenado por Erik y a pesar de que el mayor no quería que fuera, las ordenes de Shaw fueron explicitas y el joven tuvo que ir. Y aunque fue la responsabilidad de Erik cuidar de Charles en todo momento, el que le hacía verdadera compañía siempre fue Peter. 

—Siempre me han asombrado las leyendas que dicen sobre tu pueblo, Charles. Y saber que voy a presenciar algo tan poderoso como para evitar una guerra, es emocionante. 

Charles sonrió a pesar de que escuchó el resoplido de Erik y al igual que el día anterior, lo ignoró. 

—De hecho, Peter, no es algo tan asombroso, creo que, ni siquiera serás capaz de verlo. —El toque de desilusión en el rostro de Peter no opacó su emoción y curiosidad, Erik volvió a hacer un gesto despectivo— Aunque creo que Erik tiene su propia opinión al respecto. 

Al momento Peter se puso serio y Erik, erguido desde donde estaba no cambió su postura. 

—Peter, ve al frente, llévales comida a los pilotos. 

—Si señor. 

Charles no se sorprendió y solo le hizo una mueca a Peter quien se disculpó y se retiró de la habitación. 

—Pensé que eras Erik, no “Señor”

—Solo para ti soy Erik. 

—Eso explica por qué creías que tenía sirvientes, estas acostumbrado a una jerarquía social. 

—¿No lo estamos todos? El objetivo de la misión es que acates ordenes de nuestro superior, el emperador. 

—Yo no lo veo así. El objetivo de la misión es hacer un favor a un hombre con recursos, para que nos regrese el favor brindando recursos. 

Erik asintió y por primera vez Charles lo vio sonreír genuinamente, con mucho sarcasmo, pero él no estaba para quejarse. El alto hombre se alejó del marco de la puerta y fue hacia un compartimiento que tenía bebidas extrañas. 

—Tienes una forma diferente de ver las cosas. 

Charles se encogió de hombros y sacó de su bolsa de equipaje una especie de ajedrez donde las piezas flotaban. 

—Supongo que la perspectiva se gana dependiendo de donde te desenvuelves. Erik ¿juegas ajedrez?

—No juego en horas de trabajo. 

—Tienes un punto, mi amigo, pero es tu culpa que me haya quedado sin compañero de juegos, me lo debes. Peter hacía esto más agradable. 

Charles no se perdió el ligero fruncimiento de Erik cuando mencionó la palabra «amigo» y no pudo esconder por un segundo lo que le ocasionaba obtener reacciones de este hombre sin siquiera usar sus verdaderos dones. 

—Lamento que este viaje no sea tan agradable para ti, mi amigo, —dijo lo último como si las palabras le supieran a ceniza— pero esto no son precisamente vacaciones. 

Charles  se acomodó en su asiento  cruzando las piernas y descansando  su brazo  en el respaldo  pero nunca dejó de lado el ajedrez,  a Erik le hizo gracia (en su interior porque no lo mostró)  que  el hombre no se rindiera con la idea de  que jugará esta noche y que no se sintiera nada incómodo con el trato que le daba.

— Sospecho que no te encuentras nada de acuerdo con el propósito de este viaje ¿me equivoco? 

—Hombre observador — le volvió a dar otro trago a su liquido de color cobalto  y le dedicó otra mirada a Charles. Lo que sea que fuera esa bebida no estaba ayudando nada en mejorar el ánimo del apuesto hombre, una lástima… 

— Quiero entenderte, Erik. El mejor aprendiz de Shaw, solo acatando órdenes . Viajas en una misión que consideras una pérdida de tiempo lo que me estoy perdiendo es ¿por qué crees que  es una pérdida de tiempo? Estoy indeciso sobre si es tu incredulidad hacia mis habilidades  o si es tu rebeldía suprimida  hacia tus superiores. 

Erik se tensó , pero rápidamente cambió su postura (no muy diferente a la que constantemente tenía) , se tomó otro trago de su bebida extraña y se dirigió a la salida. 

— Buenas noches, Charles. 

Charles se rio porque Erik no le dio ni oportunidad de contestar, además de que  justo ahí en el espacio no se sabía  si era de día o de noche y precisamente en esa habitación sin relojes , saber  la hora era imposible . 

Se preguntó por qué no usaba sus habilidades en Erik , pero no encontró respuesta, así como no  encontraba la respuesta a cuál estrella se parecía el color de los ojos del  guardián . Pese a eso, no apagó su tablero. 

…

Si en algún momento se le cruzó la idea de que con esa pequeña platica tendría una mejor comunicación con el general de  Dakrara , estaba muy equivocado. Erik ya no lo evitaba, pero actuaba como si ya se hubiera hecho una idea de quien era Charles, una opinión no muy positiva al parecer. Peter era el que más sufría el mal humor del general, y aunque Charles hacia lo suyo para ayudarlo, sabía cuál era el verdadero problema aquí y si querían pasar un viaje tranquilo lo que resta de la semana debía tomar las riendas del asunto. Solo que algo no lo hacía decidirse. 

Era tan fácil como pensar en ello para que sucediera, lo estaba haciendo con Peter, pero algo le hacía detenerse con Erik, no era lo mismo que lo detenía a actuar contra  Kurt , pero era algo igual de fuerte y no lograba comprender que era. 

—Apuesto a que Erik si te ganaría— dijo Peter sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hombre mayor estaba, como de costumbre, vigilando todo desde el marco en la entrada de la habitación, no se inmutó cuando los dos pares de ojos le prestaron atención, y después de unos segundos de silencio Charles habló. 

—No creo que...

—Voy a jugar— interrumpió con determinación acercándose al lugar que ocupaba Peter, haciendo que se levantara como resorte. Charles ni siquiera hizo el intento de esconder su expresión de sorpresa. 

—No porque te animes a jugar quiere decir que te tendré compasión, mi amigo— le dijo Charles, aunque pareciera que el único que lo escuchó fue Peter

—Tu empiezas. 

En el momento en el que Charles movió la primera pieza, la habitación cambió de clima. Existía una tensión alrededor de ellos, y no era sorpresa de nadie que esto era porque Erik se estaba esforzando en hacerlo de esta manera. Llegó un punto en el que hasta el tranquilo Peter se sofocó por la atmosfera y se disculpó para retirarse.

Charles no se esperaba que Erik fuera un gran oponente y a pesar de todo si disfrutaba el reto que era el mismo Erik, pronto se vio envuelto en la partida, sonriendo derrotado cuando el mayor dijo “jaque mate”

—Yo siempre gano— explicó con una sonrisa de dientes completa. Su mirada como la de un depredador y una sonrisa que no le generaba tranquilidad lo animó a tomar su decisión. 

—Parece ser que la única manera en que puedas llevar una relación tranquila con cualquier otro ser es cuando tú tienes el control, mi amigo. 

No supo cuál era su expresión que hizo que algo en Erik cambiara. Borró su repentina felicidad para endurecer sus facciones. 

—Y parece ser que eres alguien que no puede estar bajo control, Charles. 

—Yo no he roto ninguna norma al estar aquí, mi amigo. Pero supongo que es el mismo propósito del viaje lo que te molesta, el simple hecho de estar encerrado aquí conmigo por una semana es lo que te pone de este humor y la única manera que tienes para descargar tu frustración es conmigo. 

—Hombre observador— repitió con el mismo tono distante. 

—Crees que esto es una pérdida de tiempo ¿no es así? 

—Según sé los últimos seres con habilidades diferentes de tu pueblo, desaparecieron hace mucho. 

—Entonces el verdadero problema es que no crees que puedo hacer algo. 

—No te ofendas— respondió evidentemente más relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima con la verdad revelada levantando ambas manos. Charles negó con una sonrisa. 

—Para nada, me alegra que por fin nos estemos entendiendo. 

—No es personal. 

—Por favor, pensé que estábamos avanzando aquí, esa es una mentira muy descarada de tu parte. Tú no tienes la mínima intención de llevarte bien conmigo, lo decidiste desde antes de ir a mi planeta a recogerme— Erik no lo negó —pero tranquilo, yo si tengo la intención de llevarnos bien y sé que en el fondo tú también lo quieres. 

Erik no dijo nada y se levantó para retirarse. 

—¿Tu opinión sobre mi cambiaría si te demuestro mis habilidades? — preguntó curioso antes de que saliera de la habitación. 

Erik murmuró algo parecido a “como si pudieras” y lo miró a los ojos cuando dijo —Claro, Charles. 

Charles no perdió de vista los ojos de Erik mientras se decidía por fin por el color de estos, gris, a veces verdes esmeralda, a veces azul mar, pero el color natural era gris. Y al tiempo que hacía esto, Erik se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla y regresar a donde estaba Charles para después de unos segundos animarse a tocarlo por primera vez desde que lo conoció. La mano de Erik viajó desde el hombro de charles hasta su mejilla, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la sorpresa. 

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —dijo sin soltar la mejilla de Charles

—Solo, estoy ayudando un poco a que nuestro viaje sea más placentero ¿No era lo que querías?

—Tu fuiste el que dijiste que lo querías. 

—Dije que tenía la intención de hacernos llevarnos bien, Erik. 

—Obligándome... —reclamó. 

—Erik, dejé de controlarte en el momento en que preguntaste —respondió con calma. 

Erik bajó la mano, le dedicó una larga mirada y sin decir nada, dejó la habitación. 

…

Para sorpresa de Charles, Erik apareció al otro día con una actitud diferente. Si hubiera apostado habría jurado que Erik aparecería con una actitud más arisca de lo común pero la manera en la que estaba actuando era más bien curiosa.  Cuando Charles encendió su tablero, Erik se acercó. 

—Me dijo Charles que usted le ganó, Señor— dijo Peter al verlo acercarse a su lugar —sospechaba que alguien le tendría que ganar a Charles en algún momento. 

— Peter ¿Ya llevaste comida a cabina? — Preguntó cambiando de tema. 

El tono alegre del menor disminuyó un poco ,  negó con una sonrisa de disculpa y  rápidamente se levantó para irse. 

— Nos vemos, Charles. 

— Adiós, Peter. 

Inmediatamente después de despedirse salió con dirección a la cocina, Charles se preguntaba si era respeto o miedo lo que le motivaba a actuar así alrededor de Erik, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez eran ambas cosas. 

Dirigió su atención al tablero para acomodar  todo en su lugar  sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Erik sobre él. 

— ¿Empiezas tú? — Preguntó Charles por fin sosteniendo su mirada. 

— ¿A qué estás jugando? 

—Bueno, creí que ambos estábamos por jugar ajedrez. 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. 

Por el tono molesto y contenido de Erik, Charles decidió ser indulgente. Movió su peón.

—Mi planeta está lleno de personas con habilidades especiales adquiridas gracias a la evolución, la mutación es asombrosa, sin embargo, gracias a la continua evolución, algunas mutaciones han comenzado a desaparecer, en mi caso soy de los últimos que tienen la capacidad de afectar en los pensamientos y acciones de los seres a mi alrededor —su voz suave mientras explicaba— Mi entrenamiento se basó en saber leer a las personas para que las ideas y sentimientos que quiera plantar en ellos se sientan como si siempre hubieran sido ideas de ellos. Por poner un ejemplo, Peter se deshace por tener tu aprobación por eso es fácil distraerlo de tu mal humor si la idea de esforzarse un poco más está presente en su mente. 

Erik lo miraba con cautela, pero aun así también movió su peón. 

—En tu caso, mi amigo, adoras la sensación de control, te aterra perderlo y por eso fue fácil para ti sentir cuando el que actuaba era yo en ti y no tú mismo, algo que, por ejemplo, Peter no ha notado. Te agradecería que no fueras tan duro con él, Peter realmente quiere agradarte. 

—Yo te agradecería que dejaras de entrar en la mente de las personas. 

—Ya no he vuelto a entrar en tu mente si es lo que te preocupa. 

—Si, Charles, me preocupa. 

Charles hizo otro movimiento en el tablero y el juego continuó en silencio por un buen rato. 

—¿Así es como piensas actuar contra Víctor? —preguntó Erik después de un rato. 

—¿«Así» cómo?

—Haciéndolo actuar en contra de su voluntad— Charles se rio. 

—Yo no he hecho a nadie actuar en contra de su voluntad —al escuchar el resoplido de Erik, agregó— ¿Quieres que hablemos como te quedaste acariciando mi mejilla a pesar de que ya había dejado tu mente?

—Eso no fue lo que pasó. 

—Si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo, dejaré que lo creas. 

Erik hizo un movimiento más agresivo en el tablero y se levantó a servirse de nuevo de esa botella de líquido extraño. Charles hizo un movimiento que dejó la partida complicada para Erik. 

—El control es una ilusión, mi amigo. Solo basta con ver el inmenso espacio, nacido del caos y conviviendo con el siempre. Déjame mostrarte. 

Erik dio un largo trago a su bebida y lo miró dudoso. No recordaba la última vez que dudó sobre algo, pero no se podría culpar por tener una segunda opinión del hombre castaño frente a él. Sintió a Charles en su mente en esa ocasión, pero no se sintió invasivo, y la única razón por la que creyó que seguía bajo control del otro hombre fue porque el contacto tibio que sintió desde el principio permaneció en el cuándo tocó la piel ajena, muy probablemente por la propia temperatura de Charles. Y era cierto que lo único que lo molestó de todo fue que no haya sido él mismo quien realizó aquella simple acción. 

—Si te dejo enseñarme solo confirmarás lo que digo, te cedería el control a ti ¿Por qué crees que lo haré tan fácil?

—Te dije que no controlo lo que hacen las personas, solo ofrezco un sentimiento o una idea y es la persona la que lo hace. No haré nada que no quieras. 

Erik rio. —Eso es lo que dices para convencer a alguien a tener sexo. 

—¿Quién dice que no estoy haciendo precisamente eso?

Charles tuvo el cinismo de parecer avergonzado y la mirada de Erik cambió. 

—Si lo que querías era meterte en mis pantalones no debimos gastar tanto tiempo discutiendo mi personalidad. 

—¿Y cómo sabría que estás dispuesto a dejarme entrar si la única vez que tuvimos contacto me culpaste por todo? ¿No crees que es mejor dejarme hacer todo si al final puedes culparme por ello?

Erik se tomó un momento, imaginar cerrar la boca de este hombre no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. El pensamiento de que tal vez su rechazo hacia Charles era principalmente tensión sexual estaba presente en su mente, el imaginarse empujándolo contra la pared de cristal con vista al espacio era muy tentadora. En ese momento no supo si fue Charles poniendo ese pensamiento en él, o si fue algo suyo. Le dio miedo preguntar. 

—Hazlo. —dijo en un susurro sin perderse el brillo en los ojos azules. 

De pronto se encontró caminando hacia Charles, acortando toda distancia entre ellos, tan cerca como estaban alcanzó a sentir el aliento del hombre contra el suyo, el calor familiar en su mente incitándolo a besarlo, pero en lo que se refiere a Erik quería hacer desesperar un poco al confiado Charles. 

—Bésame —exigió el castaño, su mirada contrariada. Erik se tomó su tiempo. 

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron lo demás fue olvidado. Sus diferentes puntos de vista, si el que estaba dirigiendo todo era Charles o Erik, o Charles a través de Erik. Fue un beso desordenado y con mucha lengua. 

Sorprendentemente (Erik sabía en el fondo que no había tanto misterio) Erik sabía dónde acariciar al castaño para aumentar su temperatura rápidamente, poco a poco comenzó a entender cómo funcionaba el poder de Charles y empezó a hacerle guerra para que el castaño lo mirara con ese ceño fruncido. 

—¿Qué haces? —jadeo sentado en la mesa contigua a donde estaba su tablero de ajedrez. Ropa a medio quitar y piernas abiertas para que Erik estuviera más cerca. 

—Trato de entenderte, Charles. 

La expresión del castaño era algo que fácilmente se podía traducir en «¡¿Justo ahora?!». Y antes de que intentara algo más, Erik lo besó. 

—Tú me muestras lo que es dejarme guiar por donde tú quieres llevar todo esto, y yo te muestro que jamás he dejado de tener razón. Si quieres que haga algo lo tendrás que pedir. 

—Te lo estoy pidiendo —respondió frustrado, el contacto se hizo nulo desde que Erik comenzó a hablar. 

—No. Palabras, Charles. 

—Ven, quítame esto— dijo al fin. 

Erik tuvo la imagen mental de cómo hacerlo y lo hizo tal cual le iba indicando Charles. Llevó sus manos a la ropa ajena y la desprendió con cuidado cada ropa del cuerpo ansioso que no dejaba de rodearlo. 

—Palabras —recordó besando en el lado opuesto donde Charles quería. 

—Eres un... ¡Erik! — gimoteo al tenerlo tan cerca de donde quería— ¿Te cuesta tanto dejarte llevar?

—Sabes que sí, Charles. 

La imagen de él presionando a Charles contra el cristal sin nada de ropa volvió a aparecer en su mente y por fin cedió. 

Puso las manos de Charles en el borde de su propia ropa para que la quitara mientras el daba besos y lamidas donde el castaño lo necesitaba, justo en el cuello y por sus clavículas. Volvió a sus labios mientras que las manos de ambos se entretenían con la parte inferior de sus ropas. Llevó la mano de Charles a su boca para rodearla con su lengua e hizo lo mismo con su mano, la imagen de ambos acariciando sus miembros le envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. 

—Hazlo, Charles— le susurró contra su piel. 

—Ese no fui yo. 

A Erik le tomo un minuto entender lo que implicaba ese comentario, pero decidió que no le importaba, llevó su mano al miembro ajeno y comenzó con un sube y baja a la velocidad que le indicaba Charles en su cabeza mientras él hacía lo mismo con el de Erik. 

Gotas de sudor  comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos y la velocidad con la que se acariciaban aumentaba .  Erik bajó sus labios por toda la piel disponible, dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas por sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, justo a un lado de las costillas hasta llegar a la ingle. Charles  en algún momento se sostuvo de los hombros de Erik y luego de su cabello cuando junto con su mano, el  guardián incluyó su boca en las caricias al miembro ajeno.

— Por favor — pidió Charles mandando la imagen de usar la boca de Erik por un rato. Los ojos cristalinos del  castaño y su boca hinchada de tanto beso  terminaron de convencerlo.

— Si lo pides tan bonito, no puedo decirte que no. 

Llevó sus manos a los muslos y los separó aún más  en lo que intentaba que todo entrara en su boca.  Charles sintió tan bien que  se dejó caer apoyándose en la mesa con sus antebrazos.  — Oh, Dios, Erik . Más profundo.

Animado y/o relajado (Erik seguía sin saber si estaba bajo la voluntad de Charles)  llevó las piernas del castaño a sus hombros y siguió chupando .  Las arcadas se hacían presentes pero Erik siguió luchando contra ellas hasta que sintió las contracciones  del  vientre de Charles. Un poco en contra de  la voluntad de Charles, Erik  se separa antes de que llegue al clímax y le dedica su mirada más depredadora. 

Charles se sentía tan alto que no notó cuando los dedos húmedos de Erik comenzaron a jugar en su esfínter , cuando fue consciente de ese tacto también notó su posición completamente acostada sobre el escritorio y sus piernas abiertas alrededor de Erik . 

— Palabras,  Charles  — pidió cuando acercó sus caderas al borde del escritorio. 

La mente de Charles, tan nublada como estaba  no podía articular una oración coherente , pero el maldito de Erik detuvo todo movimiento . 

— Mientras más te retrases más larga será tu espera para ponerme contra el cristal  — dijo  con esfuerzo. 

— Y yo que estaba siendo amable esperando a tu aprobación. 

Charles iba a replicar pero los dedos dentro suyo pronto ayudaban al miembro de Erik a entrar en él.  Concentrado  en la expresión de placer del mismo Erik y reflejando su placer, no notó cuando  estuvo completamente lleno , aún más fue su placer cuando el gemido profundo de Erik lanzó escalofríos por su columna. 

Atrajo al hombre hacia el frente  con sus brazos para un beso desordenado y movió las caderas con anticipación  contrayendo los dedos de sus pies cuando el movimiento favoreció a su placer.  Sin separarse pronto ambos hombres se movían juntos en un compás  que solo entre sus mentes se entendía. Muy pronto  por órdenes de Charles cambiaron de posición  a una que los torturaba más que la anterior rascando con las uñas su clímax.

— Cristal  — exigió Charles con desesperación — Cristal, ahora, o no lo tendrás Erik. 

Con fuerza de voluntad Erik se separó del hombre de ojos azules  sintiendo el espasmo de placer que llegaba con la negación del cercano orgasmo y no perdió tiempo  en llevarse a Charles contra el cristal.  Su pecho y cabeza apoyados sobre la superficie mientras que Erik elevaba su pierna derecha con su brazo  para tener mejor ángulo de penetración, su otra mano  acariciando el torso desnudo de Charles .  No duraron mucho. 

Su orgasmo, tan fuerte como Charles pudo conseguir al reflejar sus emociones en ambos,  fue silencioso, a pesar de sus jadeos. Tan cerca como pueden estar dos humanos,  ambos sintieron tanta comodidad que no querían romper el ambiente. Hasta que llegó  el momento de vestirse. 

—Quiero entender cómo funciona— Erik  le dijo aun jadeando , acercándole la ropa a Charles y comenzando a vestirse. —¿Por qué de pronto no eras  tú  a pesar de que te sentía cerca?

Charles se tomó el tiempo en vestirse para poder responderle con el mismo tono amable de siempre. A Erik le gustó ser el culpable de que Charles ocupara tiempo para reponerse. 

—Normalmente implanto una idea con sentimiento acorde para que la persona lo acate, en casos más complicados pido que hagan lo que se necesita y ya, para eso necesito concentrarme tanto en la persona como en lo que necesito que sienta o piense —le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice— Nunca lo había intentado estando distraído. 

—¿Por eso no pudiste obligarme a hacer nada?

—No Erik. Yo siempre sugiero, no obligo, siempre será la opción de la otra persona tomar la decisión. 

—Hasta ahora con  Victor ...

—Incluso con  Victor .

Así como estaba recargado contra su sillón y con expresión de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, su mirada se tornó cautelosa pensando que Erik iba a comenzar una discusión, pero no fue el caso. 

—Supongo que, no importa que, siempre tendremos una opinión distinta — le dijo Erik. 

—Supongo... 

Erik se levantó, le dio un beso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. —Buenas noches, Charles. 

...

A Charles le tomó lo que restaba del viaje entender que sus diferencias de opinión no intervenían en nada su relación naciente. Erik lo entendió desde ese encuentro contra el cristal. 

Tal vez nunca iban a estar de acuerdo en algo, pero en escancia les gustaba compartir entre ellos como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida (el sexo ayudaba muchísimo), sus diferencias no los hacían menos unidos o eso era lo que ambos querían creer. Mientras lo descubrían, ambos estaban seguros que no se alejarían del otro en lo que este trabajo concluía. 

Erik agradecía no estar en la mira receptora de toda la concentración de Charles como lo estaba Von  Doom antes de incluso abrir la puerta de la nave.  Si bien era sumamente placentero dejarlo tener el control, Charles explico que eso solo era una pequeña pizca de su poder. 

Charles agradecía tener a Erik de su lado y más cuando descubrió algo interesante, horas antes de llegar a su destino, mientras empujaba contra él en su lugar favorito, Charles se percató que las cosas de metal temblaron y la única diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores fue que Erik esa vez no bebió el líquido extraño. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió y los hombres del emperador hicieron señal de esperarlos al pie de la entrada, Charles decidió que tendría tiempo de platicarlo con Erik. Viendo al emperador y al mismo  Victor platicar animadamente como si nada pasara frente a ellos Charles pensó que solo tal vez, Erik tenía razón. Pero tenía esperanzas de hablarlo después con el mismo Erik. 

Después de todo, cuando de esperanza se trata, Charles  tenía  mucha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, es mi primer fanfic Cherik y lo hice con mucho amor a los personajes. 
> 
> Si les gustó me gustaría leer sus comentarios. Trataré de responder a todos. 
> 
> Besos 😘😘


End file.
